1995
Jest to mój swoisty "reboot" jednej z pierwszych creepypast w internecie, miejskiej legendy z Ukrainy, albowiem mi się spodobała. 18.12.1995. Charków. Pod coraz ciemniejszym szarym niebem, zsypujący się z chmur biały puch otulał budynki, zaułki i lampy uliczne. Na pokrytych po bokach zczarniałymi od spalin zaspami ulicach nie było prawie ani śladu ludzi, czy samochodów. Drzewa ogołocone z liści przypominały sękate, czarne i powyginane szkielety, kołyszące się na wietrze. Stan pogody jest okropny - śnieżyca. Mrozy są trzaskające, wiatr momentami przybiera na takiej sile że łamie mniejsze drzewa. Z tego to też powodu większość ludzi woli zostać w domach. Największy problem mają bezdomni, którzy to czasami włamują się do piwnic bloków żeby ogrzać się przy bojlerach, na ogół tylko po to aby kilka godzin później zgarnęła ich policja. Policja do której to należałem między innymi ja, jako szeregowy. Jeden z tych tysięcy pozbawionych twarzy ludzików których to masowo likwiduje się w filmach pościgowych lub grach, jeden z tych policjantów którzy nie wsławili się niczym, więc w zasadzie jakbym zginął to w sumie nikogo by to nie obchodziło. Na ogół zajmowaliśmy się wyprowadzaniem z piwnic bezdomnych, ale nie dzisiaj. Trafił mi się pierwszy od paru lat przypadek śmierci, albowiem w windzie jednego z bloków mieszkalnych znaleziono denata opartego o ścianę. Autopsja wykazała nam że zginął w wypadku połączenia sporej utraty krwi z organizmu oraz intensywnego szoku, z początku nie byliśmy w stanie zrozumieć jak to się stało lecz po pewnym czasie mój kolega zauważył na jego szyi dwa siniaki, po bliższych oględzinach zauważyliśmy że w ich środku znajdują się otwory, jakby ktoś przebił skórę igłą a potem lekko nią kręcił. Nasi technicy zauważyli że w windzie nie było ani śladu krwi w jakiejkolwiek formie, pomimo tego że wyszło iż nasz, że tak powiem, "pacjent" stracił jej ponad 1 i pół litra z ciała. Dla przypomnienia ludzkie ciało ma w sobie cztery lub pięć i pół litrów, czyli była to ilość dość duża. Większość mieszkających w bloku osób, zwłaszcza starsze kobiety utrzymywały że za wszystko odpowiedzialny jest wampir. Jedna z nich nawet łaskawie nakierowała nas na mieszkanie gdzie mieszkał chłopak według nich uznawany za wampira, jak się okazało jednak był on po prostu emo, jedynie pudrował się na blado i miał długie, czarne włosy a także parę kolczyków. Gwoi bezpieczeństwa, oraz dlatego że gdybyśmy tego nie zrobili owa starowina nigdy by się od nas nie odczepiła, zapytaliśmy się go czy był tego dnia w windzie. Jego odpowiedź - jak się spodziewaliśmy - była przecząca. 22.12.1995. Charków. Pędziłem tak po pracy właśnie do swojego mieszkania tak szybko, na ile pozwalały mi moje bardzo grube, przemoczone od wszechobecnego śniegu spodnie, puchowa kurtka, uszanka oraz obustronny balast. Wystający znad sumiastych, czarnych wąsów czerwony nos kłuł zimnem resztę twarzy, a pozbawione rękawiczek ręce nadzwyczajniej w świecie zamarzały. Starałem się jak mogłem by się nie potknąć, unikając pokrytych gołoledzią odsłoniętych części krawężnika którego resztę pokrywał twardy śnieg, stanowiący dobrą broń przeciwko pechowi - buty zanurzały się w nim tak głęboko, że nie dało się potknąć lub przewrócić. Co prawda nawet gdyby szklane dekoracje spadły na amortyzujący biały puch, nie potłukłyby się, lecz znając swoje nigdy nie bywające w pobliżu szczęście wiedziałem że bombka potoczyła by się do otwartej studzienki ściekowej, spadła tuż przed nogę przebiegającego chłopca lub oponę samochodu, pomimo tego że nigdy nie dopuszczałem do siebie tych myśli ponieważ - nauczony swoimi poprzednimi przygotowaniami do jakichkolwiek Świąt - wiedziałem że jeżeli pomyślę o czymś złym w drodze do domu, to automatycznie się to stanie pod wpływem bezlitosnego zrządzenia losu lub zwyczajnego przypadku. Od mieszkania dzieliły mnie zaledwie dwa zakręty, oraz klatka schodowa. W takich chwilach zastanawiałem się dlaczego nie pomyślałem o zagnieżdżeniu się na parterze ale gdy tylko donosiłem kłopotliwe pakunki do celu, odrzucałem od siebie tą myśl, która przepadała w bezkresnych meandrach pamięci do czasu przenoszenia następnych delikatnych paczek lub sprawunków po schodach na drugie piętro, zataczając błędne koło. Kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg kamienicy, odstawiłem reklamówkę obok drzwi. Skierowałem się pośpiesznie do swojego mieszkania, jedynie z podłużnym pakunkiem który był znacznie bardziej lekki i poręczny, podczas gdy moje mokre od śniegu buty zostawiały plamy i białe drobinki na stopniach, aż w końcu dotarłem do swojego królestwa, jak lubiłem miejsce w którym mieszkam nazywać. Po wejściu do mieszkania poczułem się jak w innym wymiarze. Wszystko było w nim ciepłe i dobrze mi znane. Zero szczypiącego w nos zimna, zdradzieckiej gołoledzi i sopli które zawsze starałem się omijać szerokim łukiem. Było ono co prawda ciasne, ale przytulne. Ledwo starczało miejsca na telewizor. Słońce przebijało się przez chmury na coraz to bardziej szarym niebie, marnie jednak oświetlając parapet. W większym pokoju było ciemno, lecz z drugiego - należącego do mojego najstarszego dziecka - przez uchylone drzwi wylewały się niebieskie promienie dobiegające z ekranu komputera. Mogłem sobie pozwolić na takie drogie wydatki, jako iż byłem jednym z zamożniejszych ludzi w kamienicy. Mieszkanie w takim miejscu było decyzją oczywistą dla mnie, jako człowieka który mimo posiadania sporej ilości waluty liczy każdy, choćby o najmniejszej wartości pieniążek. Wymacałem palcami włącznik światła. Jeden cichutki pstryk i po wszystkich zakamarkach mieszkania rozlał się złocisty blask lampy zamocowanej na suficie, ozdobionej gustownym kloszem. Melancholia i lekki chłód jakby nagle ustąpiły miejsca przeganiającemu je światłu. -Już jestem.- powiedziałem mechanicznie, zdejmując kurtkę a następnie zamieniając kalosze na swoje ulubione, miękkie kapcie w kratkę. Podłużny pakunek położyłem koło wieszaka na ubrania, podczas gdy z drugiego pokoju wyszedł mój syn. Blizna na policzku będąca sprawką kota a także wyglądająca na chuligańską twarz przysparzały mu wyglądu awanturnika, jakim jednak nie był. Jego pasją był komputer, od którego - jak często wszyscy się śmiali - nie oderwałaby go nawet wiadomość o tym, że w kamienicy nastąpi wybuch gazu. -Mamy i siostry nie ma- mruknął chłopak, tak jakby ten fakt zupełnie go nie obchodził -Poszły do hurtowni kupić koszyczki na szklanki i inne wsio. -Tomek, nie... -Tak, wiem tato. Nie poszły, tylko poszedły. Po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Wydawało mi się że coś kręci, mogłem to wyczytać z jego twarzy i nerwowego zachowania że coś przeskrobał. A mylę się niezwykle rzadko. Zmęczony zakupami odrzuciłem to podejrzenie, i rozsiadłem się w fotelu. Zacząłem myśleć. A robiłem tak odkąd tylko sięgałem pamięcią do pierwszej Wigilii którą obchodziłem z rodziną. Wcześniej ten wątpliwie przyjemny obowiązek przypadał ojcu, a jeszcze wcześniej dziadkowi, którego znałem jedynie z rodzinnych opowieści oraz zegara którym obdarzył mnie, będącego jeszcze niemowlęciem, w spadku. Gdy już miałem jednak przejść do pradziadka, coś mnie zmroziło. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu mój mózg dobrodusznie przesłał mi inne wspomnienie. Reklamówka z bombkami zostawiona przy drzwiach. Wystrzeliłem z fotela na korytarz, zbiegając truchtem po schodach na parter, raz czy dwa potykając się o stopnie. Ku mojej uciesze, bombki były całe i zdrowe. Wziąłem je do ręki, po czym poszedłem z powrotem do mieszkania. Mechaniczne, jednostajne tykanie zegara odbijało się lekkim echem, przerywając ciszę co sekundę. W końcu zdecydowałem się pomyśleć o sprawie nad którą to główkowaliśmy tego dnia na komendzie przy kubku czegoś ciepłego. Wstałem kierując się w stronę czajnika, by zrobić sobie nieco mocnej herbaty z cytryną i włączyć telewizor. Kiedy napój był już gotowy, co imbryk zasygnalizował radosnym gwizdem, nalałem go sobie do kubka usiadłem. Na szklanym, wypukłym ekranie reporter wypowiadał się na temat jakiegoś wypadku drogowego w pobliżu Lwowa, co było dość zastanawiające albowiem spodziewałem się że w wieczornych wiadomościach usłyszę chociaż jedno słowo na temat dziwnego przypadku domniemanego morderstwa w windzie. Przełączyłem kanał na drugi, gdzie uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha chłopak zachwalał przed swoją dziewczyną płyn do naczyń, który (wierząc mu, oczywiście) zlikwidowałby nawet bardzo zaschnięty tłuszcz. Zaczęło się robić to dość podejrzane, ponieważ drugi kanał na ogół podłapaywał wszystkie miejskie legendy, plotki i skandale tylko po to aby wypchać czymś ramówkę. Już miałem wziąć łyk parującej herbaty, stojącej na stoliku obok gdy zadzwonił telefon. Lekko podskoczyłem więc i potykając się o lekko sfilcowany dywan, wziąłem słuchawkę do ręki. -Dzień dobry. Chociaż spodziewałem się kogoś z pracy, z słuchawki dobiegł inny głos który od razu rozpoznałem, a nigdy nie zwiastował on niczego dobrego. Rozległ się stamtąd głos kobiety, która najwyraźniej krzyczała. -Hej ty! Ahoj! Zrozumiałem wtedy że jego przeczucia raz jeszcze mnie nie zwiodły. To była Pani Zdrojewa. Wychowawczyni Tomka, miła ale surowa kobieta. Mężczyzna osobiście widział ją tylko raz i wyglądała na taką, z którą lepiej nie zadzierać. -Umm, dzień dobry - wydukałem nieco speszony -Najmocniej przepraszam, ale o co chodziło z tym "ahoj"? -Tak odezwał się do mnie pański syn na początku lekcji.- fuknęła kobieta. Poczułem się jakbym pominął stopień na schodach. -Ja przepraszam za... -To jeszcze nie koniec - odpowiedział głos w słuchawce jeszcze bardziej poirytowany -Odpalił w klasie petardę. Serce stanęło mi na chwilę i poczułem to kłujące mrowienie strachu. -Przepraszam, ale co? Niezaprzeczalnym faktem było to, że Tomek od kołyski sprawiał kłopoty. Kiedy nie siedział przy komputerze straszył psa sąsiadów, grał w piłkę wybijając okna oraz huśtał się tak mocno że nokautował inne dzieci stojące za i przed nim. -Wysadził petardę, wszędzie dym. Inne dzieciaki płakać zaczęły, piszczały, no normalnie prawie zawału dostały, proszę pana.- mruknęła kobieta. -Ale ja...proszę panią...ja najmocniej za syna przepraszam, obiecuję że to się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Do widzenia.- powiedziałem, odłożyłem słuchawkę i zrezygnowany usiadłem przy oknie, by pozbierać rozrzucone myśli. Za szybą, trzepak stał przed kamieniczką pośrodku podwórza samotny, śniąc o wiosennej porze. Przy karmniku na parapecie machinalnie jadła słoninę sikorka. Moje dzieci wyczekiwały zimy długo, dla mnie jednak ta pora roku to tylko rozłąka. Ja i moja żona podczas tej chłodnej pory roku widywaliśmy się przez łącznie godzinę nie licząc wieczora, a także czasu gdy obaj byliśmy w pracy. Resztę dnia spędzaliśmy na odśnieżaniu, strącaniu sopli z dachu miotłą i chodzeniu do sklepu, zamieniając się codziennie obowiązkami. Święta już za pasem, ale karpia w domu nie przywitamy, aż do czasu gdy moja matka nie wróci z najbliższego większego miasta. W całej okolicy karpie znikają tak szybko, iż zanim ubiorę kalosze, w hurtowni po drugiej stronie ulicy zastam tylko puste akwarium. Droga do niej prowadzi przez skrzyżowanie i jeden zakręt, a teraz do problemów dorzuciło się też to dziwne, tajemnicze pojawienie się zwłok mężczyzny w windzie. Do sikorki dołączył się wróbel, dziobiąc nasiona, a ja podniosłem głowę. Niebo oraz inne budynki spowijała jasnoszara mgła, zupełnie jakby cała Ukraina znajdowała się we wnętrzu wielkiej chmury. Mijało wiele minut, aż wreszcie ochłonąłem i postanowiłem co zrobię. Najpierw syn, potem praca. Skierowałem się więc w stronę drzwi do jego pokoju. Tomek siedział przyssany do ekranu komputera, zastawiony dyskietkami i kasetami do wyżej wymienionego urządzenia. W drugim końcu pokoju, zagrzebane pod stertą szkolnych zeszytów, podręczników oraz kartek niewiadomego pochodzenia leżały sanki. -Hej ty! Ahoj! - krzyknąłem. Chłopak podskoczył i odwrócił się. -Cześć, tata. Mama już jest? -Nie. Nie jest. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać. Syn wyłączył komputer, a ja usiadłem na krześle obok. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zacząłem. -Nie uczysz się synu, a teraz ta petarda? Tomek zdziwił się. -Jaka petarda? Wtedy to poczułem wielki i nagły jak nadmorska fala przypływ złości, czasami tak mam. W jednym momencie jest wszystko dobrze, a potem...wściekłość. -Nie odpowiada się pytaniem na pytanie!- krzyknąłem. Mój syn spojrzał na niego miną człowieka zmęczonego i znudzonego. -To nie ja, to nasz sąsiad mi to do plecaka... -Aha!- powiedziałem dobitnie i pobiegłem do szafy w większym pokoju. Trzymałem tam dwie tanie petardy, oczekujące z niecierpliwością na powitanie Nowego Roku. W upstrzonym iskrami i klaunami roześmianymi od ucha do ucha pudełku była tylko jedna. -W pudle jest tylko jedna rakieta. -No i co z tego?- uparł się Tomek i skrzyżował ręce na piesiach. Czara goryczy tego dnia już się przelała. Wstałem, odpiąłem wtyczkę komputera, wygrzebałem sanki spod książek i odszedłem do dużego pokoju krzycząc: -Skoro tak zasłaniasz się sąsiadem, zobaczymy czy się z nich ucieszy! Masz szlaban, mój panie! Po czym zamknął drzwi do pokoju Tomka z trzaskiem. Zdenerwowany wyszedłem na korytarz, a potem na parter, bo tam właśnie mieszkał mój bliski przyjaciel któremu mogłem pożyczyć na czas szlabanu własności syna. Bez zastanowienia wręczyłem mu je i wróciłem jak gdyby nigdy nic z powrotem do syna, który to siedział obrażony w pokoju, sam natomiast rozłożyłem się wygodnie na fotelu raz jeszcze, próbując się skupić na morderstwie. I wtedy mnie olśniło! Po co w zasadzie zaprzątać sobie tym głowę? Do zbadania sprawy wysłano jeszcze paru moich przyjaciół, więc po co akurat ja mam to robić? Wiem, brzmię jak samolub ale uwierzcie mi że tego dnia miałem dość problemów na własnej głowie. 22.1.1996. Charków. Styczeń w pełni. Huczne obchody Nowego Roku minęły bez żadnego problemu. Nic się nie stało, to znaczy poza standarową normą zgarnięcia paru pijaków z ulicy oraz lekkiego przypomnienia dzieciakom żeby nie bawiły się petardami swoich rodziców przed nocą. Mrozy niestety ustawały, a prognozy pogody mówiły nam wszystkim szczerze jak jest, że pogoda nie poprawi się prawdopodobnie aż do kwietnia. Ja i moi partnerzy siedzieliśmy właśnie w radiowozie, kiedy przez krótkofalówkę odezwał się głos. Spodziewaliśmy się kolejnego zarzyganego pijaka lub dzieci rzucających w psa kamieniami, ale zamiast tego usłyszeliśmy adres bloku w którym to miesiąc temu znaleziono zwłoki. -Przyjeżdżajcie, i to szybko. Ktoś wrzeszczy w windzie, chyba dziecko. Wezwaliśmy też strażaków, jedźcie tak szybko jak się da. Mój partner uruchomił silnik, syrenę a nastęnie wystrzeliliśmy pędem przez ośnieżoną drogę w stronę budynku. W połowie drogi dołączył do nas strażacki UAZ. Pędem wbiegliśmy po schodach, ale kiedy wpadliśmy do windy było już za późno. Była to trzynastoletnia dziewczna, leżała na podłodze oparta o ścianę w podobnym miejscu co pierwsze zwłoki. Autopsja wykazała to samo co pierwsza, utrata krwi oraz szok. Kiedy wynosiliśmy dziewczynkę ze środka, zebrani w korytarzu gapie wpadli w istną panikę. Jak się okazało, nie chcieli korzystać już z windy. Tym razem telewizja podłapała temat, w wieczornych wiadomościach pojawiła się wzmianka o windzie. Leonid Kirnew, były minister propagandy KGB powiedział że ostatnia ofiara prawdopodobnie zmarła w wypadku przedawkowania jakiegoś narkotyku, prawdopodobnie heroiny - pomimo faktu iż nie znajdowała się w windzie żadna strzykawka. Oczywiście rodzice dziewczynki byli rozjuszeni, planowali nawet go pozwać. Niestety zanim mogłem usłyszeć resztę, telefon znowu zadzwonił. Zamyślony nad morderstwem lekko podskoczyłem do góry, a następnie odebrałem. Zgodnie z moimi obawami, był to komendant który to rozkazał mi abym natychmiast udał się do bloku z feralną windą, aby przesłuchać jednego z mieszkańców, niejakiego "Arka" który to po nas zadzwonił. Pomimo faktu iż byłem niezbyt szczęśliwy z obowiązku przebywania w śnieżną noc w budynku w którym dokonano podwójnego morderstwa w przeciągu jednego miesiąca, ubrałem kurtkę i wsiadłem do auta. Na miejscu gdy tylko zapukałem do wskazanych przez komendanta drzwi mieszkania otworzył mi mężczyzna ubrany w kwiecisty fartuch, z koślawie założonymi gumowymi rękawicami oraz przekrzywionymi, kwadratowymi okularami. Człowiek ten wyglądał wyjątkowo kobieco i gdyby nie płaska pierś, głos, krótkie włosy a także twarz, praktycznie możnaby było go uznać za woźną, lub sprzątaczkę. -Och, to pan. Przepraszam za bałagan. -Nie ma sprawy. Sprząta pan tak późno? Wnętrze mieszkania było bardzo dziwne. Na podłodze z kafelków znajdowały się plamy pienistej wody, radio było włączone, a koło stołu ozutego z ceraty stało żelazne wiadro pełne szarego płynu, z unoszącą się wewnątrz żółtą gąbką. -Sprzątanko, co?- ponownie spytałm, tym razem bardziej dobrodusznie aby nawiązać pozytywny kontakt z mężczyzną, spoglądając na zlew pełen naczyń i wyciekającej z niego wody. -Niech pan nawet nie pyta, panie władzo - odparł zmęczonym tonem, po czym od niechcenia wziął do ręki mopa -No, lubię sprzątać ale nie na przymus. Przez tą wodę marznę jak bezdomny pies. Musi być wszystko cycuś glancuś na jutro. No, a żonaaaa... no do sklepu poszła. Czegoś pan tu szuka? -Musimy porozmawiać- mruknąłem ponownie i podszedłem do najbliższego krzesła. -To pan zadzwonił na policję, tak? Mężczyzna przestał machinalnie wycierać wodę mopem i spojrzał na mnie. -Tak. To ja. Wychodziłem właśnie na korytarz kiedy to usłyszałem jakieś dziwne krzyki z windy, kobieta wrzeszczała. Akurat robię sprzątanie domu, jak pan wie. Faktycznie, wszystkie szafki oraz komody były zastawione upstrzonymi pianą naczyniami oraz rozmaitymi przestawionymi z oryginalnego miejsca rzeczami. -Czy widział pan jak ktokolwiek wsiada dzisiaj do windy poza nią? -Gdzie tam! Nikt nie wchodził! Uznałem że raczej niczego z niego nie wyciągnę, otworzyłem drzwi mieszkania i prawie skamieniałem z przerażenia. Tam, w korytarzu tuż obok tej windy stał...Tomek. Cały mokry i w śniegu. -Cześć tata! Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem co zrobić, stałem tak w progu mieszkania aż otrząsnąłem się i podbiegłem do syna. -Co ty tu robisz? -Tata, chciałem zobaczyć jak wygląda praca policjanta! Muszę napisać do szkoły wypracowanie. Prawie strzeliłem sobie pięścią w twarz, a następnie bez słów wpakowałem swojego syna do samochodu i odjechałem z powrotem do domu. 24.1.1996. Charków. Komendant wpadł w furię, uznał że jedynym sposobem na dowiedzenie się co tam się dzieje, będzie zastawienie swoistej pułapki na atakującego. Pozew przeciwko Leonidowi nic nie dał, zaś mnie przydzielono wraz z drugim policjantem do bycia w środku pułapki, ku mojemu istnemu przerażeniu. Przez trzy dni wchodziliśmy i wychodziliśmy z windy, jeżdżąc nią po całym bloku. Nie tylko było to dość żałosne - jeden młodzian nawet śmiał się że to sytuacja jak z kreskówki - ale też najzwyczajniej w świecie czułem się nieswojo. Musicie bowiem wiedzieć że cierpiałem na lekką klaustrofobię, nawet gdyby w tej windzie nie dokonano podwójnego morderstwa i tak jeżdżenie w niej nieustannie przez trzy dni w godzinach pracy budziło u mnie naprawdę nieprzyjemne uczucia, pomimo faktu iż obaj byliśmy uzbrojeni w pistolety, latarki oraz krótkofalówki. Już mieliśmy wysiadać na szóstym piętrze, kiedy to nagle winda zatrzymała się. -Co się dzieje? -Nie wiem...dlaczego stajemy? Głośny chrzęst towarzyszący zatrzymaniu się spowodował iż obaj mimochodem podskoczyliśmy. Światła zaczęły lekko migotać, aż zgasły kompletnie. Obaj zapaliliśmy latarki, przy czym ja dodatkowo zacząłem kierować rękę w stronę kabury na pistolet. Staliśmy tak w ciemności przez parę minut, uznając że jest to jakaś niespodziewana naprawa windy. Nawet nie wiecie jak chciałbym żeby tak było, albowiem obaj usłyszeliśmy dziwne odgłosy przypominające stukanie. Skierowaliśmy światła naszych latarek w górę, i udało nam się zauważyć czarną, kwadratową dziurę. Jeden z paneli na górze windy po prostu odpadł, przez co mogliśmy zobaczyć u góry ciemność szybu. -Do diabła z tymi inżynierami- burknął mój partner, po czym z gniewem krzyknął w otwór: -CO SIĘ TAM DZIEJE?! Wtedy to stało się coś czego do tej pory nie jestem w stanie pojąć. W świetle latarki mogłem zobaczyć jak z otworu wychodzi coś dziwnego. Na początku para odnóży, potem ciało. To był ogromny pająk, wielkości sporego psa. Na ogół się na nich nie znam, ale wyglądał na jadowitego. Był owłosiony, każde odnóże było zakończone czymś w rodzaju zakrzywionego szponu, jak u myszołowa lub innego drapieżnego ptaka. Szczękoczułki były dość spore, również skrzywione, natomiast ciało było długie. Nie wyglądał on jak ptasznik, bardziej jak spachacz. Miał czarne oczy które w świetle latarki wyglądały jak opale. Mój partner krzyknął, rzucił latarkę na podłogę i desperacko strzelił w stwora, który to wydał z siebie ohydny odgłos a następnie skoczył na niego. Trzęsącymi się rękami wyjąłem swojego Tokariewa i strzeliłem w jego korpus oraz odwłok parę razy, powodując że odwócił się w moją stronę i rzucił się na mnie jak jakiś lew. Wskoczył na mnie, byłem sparaliżowany strachem. To coś było obrzydliwe w dotyku, jakbym dotykał palcami pulsującgo drapaka dla kota. Waliłem w niego pięściami, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił. Wbił swoje zęby jadowe w moją pierś, ból był niewyobrażalny. Nigdy wcześniej nie zostałem postrzelony, ale przysięgam że to coś przewyższało ból po kuli conajmniej dziesięciokrotnie. Poczułem się bardzo dziwnie, jakbym dostał nagle uczucia tzw. "mrówek" w całym ciele, moje nogi zaczęły drętwieć. Zemdlałem, a jedynym co widziałem przed zapadnięciem w ciemność były te przeklęte czarne oczy. ??.??.1996. Charków. Obudziłem się w szpitalu, pokryty bandażami i podczepiony do kroplówki. Obok mnie byli Tomek, moja żona oraz komendant, a także kilku lekarzy i pielęgniarki rozmawiających energicznie. Wstałem, ale momentalnie przeszył mnie ból w piersi. Kiedy tylko zobaczył to komendant, rozkazał reszcie wyjść z jakiegoś powodu. Kiedy ci to zrobili, zamknął drzwi i powiedział: -Znaleźliśmy cię w windzie. Uratował cię Vladimir, masz spore szczęście, albo nieszczęście. Zależy od punktu widzenia. -Jakiego punktu widzenia? -No więc...w twoim ciele jest spora dawka neurotoksyny. Moje serce zamarło, poczułem pieczenie w mózgu który najwidoczniej nie mógł przyjąć tej informacji do wiadomości. -Czego? -Neurotoksyny, dzięki Bogu lekkiej. Zostało ci najwyżej kilka dni więc wiesz... Chciało mi się płakać rzewnymi łzami, ale już wtedy musiałem uzyskać odpowiedź na coś znacznie ważniejszego dla mojego psychicznego stanu. -Czym było to...coś? -Te stworzenie? Zanieśliśmy jego zwłoki do badania w laboratorium. Rezultaty nas nieco zaniepokoiły. Było to bowiem jakieś dziwne, pokręcone połączenie pająka z rodzaju Heteropoda Maxima z kleszczem. Nie wiemy do tej pory jak powstało, ale miało w sobie ślady pierwiastków promieniotwórczych. Największy problem jest taki że po zbadaniu windy okazało się że na jej górze znajdowało się gniazdo. Obleśne, jaja jak jakieś piłki nożne, wszędzie pajęczyna i jakaś lepka maź, aż się rzygać chce. Udało nam się je spalić, tylko wiesz problem jest jeden... -Jaki? -Kiedy sprzątaliśmy jaja, musieliśmy użyć miotacza ognia. Musieli nam go przytargać z bazy wojskowej, zostawiliśmy kilku u góry żeby pilnowali. Utrzymywali że jaj było dwadzieścia, natomiast kiedy ja wróciłem ze sprzętem, przeliczyłem je i wyszło że jednego brakuje. Kategoria:Creepypasty